Punisher: Frank Castle Max Vol 1 75
Supporting Characters: * Becky * Becky's Father * Adversaries: * Maxwell Hawthorne Locations: * , Items: * Sally Stylish Doll | Writer2_1 = Gregg Huwitz | Penciler2_1 = Das Pastoras | Inker2_1 = Das Pastoras | Colourist2_1 = Das Pastoras | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Axel Alonso | StoryTitle2 = Gateway | Synopsis2 = Gregg Hurwitz and Das Pastoras take us back to the late 70's, to witness Frank Castle's first kill as The Punisher. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Adversaries: * Tommy Drago * Gateway Locations: * , | Writer3_1 = Duane Swierczynski | Penciler3_1 = Tomm Coker | Inker3_1 = Tomm Coker | Colourist3_1 = Dan Freedman | Letterer3_1 = Cory Petit | Editor3_1 = Axel Alonso | StoryTitle3 = Ghoul | Synopsis3 = Duane Swiercynski and Tomm Coker tell the story of Sgt. Hickey, a New York cop selling evidence online. Unfortunately, he's raided Frank Castle's familys box for a quick buck. He's made the list, and now he's a target. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Adversaries: * Sgt. Hickey Locations: * , Items: * Frank Castle Jr.'s Shirt * Frank Castle Jr.'s Toy Police Car | Writer4_1 = Peter Milligan | Penciler4_1 = Goran Parlov | Inker4_1 = Goran Parlov | Colourist4_1 = Lee Loughridge | Letterer4_1 = VC's Cory Petit | Editor4_1 = Axel Alonso | StoryTitle4 = Father's Day | Synopsis4 = Peter Milligan and Goran Parlov retrace The Punisher's history in the MAX books via a letter from Lisa Castle,The Punisher's daughter. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Adversaries: * * The Mongolian * * Locations: * * , | Writer5_1 = Charlie Huston | Penciler5_1 = Ken Lashley | Inker5_1 = Rob Stull | Colourist5_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer5_1 = Cory Petit | Editor5_1 = Axel Alonso | StoryTitle5 = Smallest Bit of This | Synopsis5 = Charlie Huston and Ken Lashley reveal the true nature of The Punisher as he attacks a group of criminals, and suffers flashbacks of his short time with his family. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Maria Elizabeth Castle * Lisa Barbara Castle * Francis David "Frank" Castle Jr. Locations: * | Notes = Preview Gallery File:Punisher Frank Castle Max Vol 1 75.jpg File:Punisher Frank Castle Max Vol 1 75 page 01.jpg File:Punisher Frank Castle Max Vol 1 75 page 02.jpg File:Punisher Frank Castle Max Vol 1 75 page 03.jpg File:Punisher Frank Castle Max Vol 1 75 page 04.jpg File:Punisher Frank Castle Max Vol 1 75 page 05.jpg File:Punisher Frank Castle Max Vol 1 75 page 06.jpg File:Punisher Frank Castle Max Vol 1 75 page 07.jpg File:Punisher Frank Castle Max Vol 1 75 page 08.jpg File:Punisher Frank Castle Max Vol 1 75 page 09.jpg File:Punisher Frank Castle Max Vol 1 75 page 10.jpg File:Punisher Frank Castle Max Vol 1 75 page 11.jpg File:Punisher Frank Castle Max Vol 1 75 page 12.jpg File:Punisher Frank Castle Max Vol 1 75 page 13.jpg File:Punisher Frank Castle Max Vol 1 75 page 14.jpg File:Punisher Frank Castle Max Vol 1 75 page 15.jpg File:Punisher Frank Castle Max Vol 1 75 page 16.jpg File:Punisher Frank Castle Max Vol 1 75 page 17.jpg File:Punisher Frank Castle Max Vol 1 75 page 18.jpg File:Punisher Frank Castle Max Vol 1 75 page 19.jpg | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=13057 }}